Play It Again, Jesse
Play it Again, Jesse is episode fifteen in season five of Full House. It originally aired on January 7, 1992. Summary It is time for Becky to return to Wake Up, San Francisco, and the return is bittersweet for Danny, who must say goodbye to Vicky as she is taking a job at a TV station in Chicago, Illinois. Jesse, after yet another record label has rejected him, is now the only one who stays at home with the kids while Danny, Becky, and Joey work at the TV station during the day. Jesse's pride is hurting because Becky is the one who earns the money, while he is a stay-at-home dad. In order to solve his problem and start earning money, he gets a job at SFO, playing with The Diplomats, the airport's lounge band. At the airport, Becky convinces Jesse that the fact that she earns the money and he is like "Mr. Mom" does not mean that he has become the weaker sex in their marriage. Becky says that she considers themselves to be equals. Also, Danny says goodbye to Vicky. Danny and Vicky will try to maintain a long-distance relationship. Also, Stephanie sneaks into D.J.'s closet and borrows a sweater after D.J told her that her clothes were off-limits and not to be touched, per "rule #1". What Michelle and D.J. do not know is that she actually put the sweater on before D.J. informed her, and used her jacket to hide it. While supermarket shopping with Michelle, Jesse, and the twins, Stephanie ends up accidentally putting a mustard stain on the sweater when she samples some Funky Franks, and when they get home, she frantically puts the sweater in the washing machine. When she gets the sweater out of the machine, it is clean, but it has become shrunken small enough to fit Michelle (who is delighted, and even more so that she says it'll fit her Barbie dolls). Once they get home, D.J. and Kimmy notice a surprised Stephanie, and confront her. Later, Stephanie tells D.J. what happened, and D.J. tells Stephanie that she had borrowed the sweater from Kimmy Gibbler last Summer. Now, Stephanie will have to make it up to Kimmy, who wants a pedicure. That could be torture for Stephanie, because Kimmy has a reputation for having the smelliest feet in San Francisco—be it socks on, or even worse in this case, socks off (see Quotes). During the trip to the supermarket, Michelle and Stephanie load up on junk food, so Jesse has to remind Michelle (and eventually Stephanie as well) about a certain marketing ploy that's constantly preached (see Quotes). When he sees Elvis Peanut Butter along the way, he decides to load up on it – both smooth (creamy) and "Hunka-Hunka-Chunka" (extra crunchy/chunky). Suddenly, another shopper stops by and chats with him, saying he saw Jesse on Wake Up, San Francisco that morning. After the chat, Jesse catches up with the girls and walks by a huge display of paper towels (which Stephanie would be needing to get that mustard stain off). Michelle tries to take one roll from the bottom, but Jesse says to always take from the top. That advice does not help, because as soon as he does take one from the top, he knocks over the display with his arm, causing many rolls to cascade down to the floor. In addition, when Jesse notices Nicky's diaper starting to stink, he realizes that they did not pick up any diapers yet, so to ensure that no one comes in contact with the odor on their way to the baby care/diaper aisle, he gets creative and attaches an air freshener to Nicky's bottom to neutralize the odor. Quotes Jesse: the kitchen, bottle-feeding one of his boys Whoa, ho, ho, ho. Nicky, take it easy. Save some room for the Peking duck. Just a little pre-solid food humor. Becky: downstairs Ohhh! I can’t believe I have to go back to work already. at the twins I’m gonna miss my pookie bears so much. Jesse: Well, you'll see them in an hour. You're putting them on your show today. Becky: Yeah, but what if they do something cute? What if they learn to talk? Jesse: I'll have them call you. ---- [As the girls load up on junk food a-plenty, even cereal, Jesse has a message for them that any parent would say these days...] Jesse: Girls, just because a goofy character's on the box does not mean the product's any good. ---- Danny: the TV camera Wake up, San Francisco. I'm Danny Tanner. Vicky: And I'm Vicky Larson. And today's my last day because Rebecca Donaldson is back from maternity leave. I'm going to miss you, Danny. Danny: Oh, Vicky both move in to kiss. You know, I just forgot, we’re still on camera. But, Vicky, I have a big surprise for you. I spoke to our station manager. He wants you to do weather reports here on Wake Up, San Francisco. Isn't that wonderful? Vicky: Uh, it would be except this morning I was offered an incredible job anchoring the news in Chicago. Danny: Chicago? The Windy City? You'll have to wear a hat. You'll get hat hair. Vicky: Why don't we talk about this after the show because Rebecca's waiting to come on and... Danny: Chicago? Didn't they have a really big fire there? Vicky: It was over a hundred years ago. I'm sure it's out by now. Becky: on set and looks to the camera Hi, I'm Rebecca Donaldson and I'm welcoming myself back to the show. Welcome back, Becky. Why, thank you, Becky. Vicky: Welcome back. Danny: Welcome back, Becky. Becky: and kisses Danny Thank you. Thank you, Vicky her hand. Thank you very much. I would like all of our viewers to meet the two reasons that I've been out of work for the last eight weeks: Nicky and Alex. Come on in, boys. one of them And, everybody, this is my wonderful husband, Jesse. Say hello, honey. Jesse: Hello, honey. ---- confronts her sister about the mustard-stained sweater. Stephanie: I'll just practice my moonwalk. D.J.: Steph, the '80s are over. ---- she finds out that it is actually Kimmy's sweater... Stephanie: So, how can I make it up to you? Kimmy: Well to sit down, I haven't had a pedicure in... my entire life off her shoe and puts her foot on the table. Sisters: unison Ew, gross! Michelle: Kimmy removes her sock, her eyes widen. Not the sock! Run for it! [And that they do, holding their noses in the process, as Kimmy tosses it aside.] Trivia *The episode title is a take on " ", a famous line from the Oscar-winning film Casablanca *The second song Jesse plays with the Diplomats is the famous song from Casablanca, " " (it is also known as the theme song to the UK TV series of the same name) *The mystery shopper talks about General Hospital as his favorite soap (John Stamos started his career on that show) *Becky calling Jesse " " is a reference to the 1983 comedy film *Stephanie's "moonwalk" is a reference to the dance move made famous by in 1983 (although he wasn't the first to do it) *While the original first-run and syndication repeats feature Jesse playing Chuck Berry's "Rock and Roll Music", due to licensing issues, it was changed to a different song for the DVD versionComparison *Starting with this episode and for the rest of the season, the byline "A Time Warner Company" was added to the Lorimar Television in-credit logo, but with white lettering. Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes